I'll Be Your Hero
by Imotochan13
Summary: On an Earth where trolls and humans live together, things aren't that great. Crime rates up, and violent acts against trolls are an everyday thing in the city. So how can John keep his friends safe in this dangerous world? Become a hero of course, but what happens when a troll has the same idea, but decides to be a villain? M for violence and language. GamJohn
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I will be working on this one as well as my other GamJohn fic, but the one that is more popular will probably get the quicker updates! Anyway I hope you enjoy my first attempt with any sort of super hero themed thing! ~ Imoto out!**

The empty halls rushed past as with small bursts of air under each foot propelled me faster, no prying eyes were around to see what was happening so there was no fear of being caught, the only thing on my mind was getting to my friends in time. The shouts had echoed into the building, from what I heard it was five against three, but there was no way to be sure.

Double doors flung open with a strong blast of wind guided by my hand, there was no time to pause now, racing feet took me quickly around the side of the building I had been on as the outside world surrounded me. Just turning the corner, I could see my friends, the three trolls were completely trapped by a group of at least seven humans, each with a knife drawn. The poisoned words dripping form their lips seemed to have such an affect that the tallest troll, who was blocking the two smaller ones from them, had his lips curled back in a vicious snarl, his dull yet pointed teeth snapping at any that got too close.

"Back off!" Only two of the threatening group turned their attention to me, until with one final boost of air under my feet, I ran right through their ranks, blocking the towering troll, glaring at the attackers with my phone in my hands, finger on the emergency dial. "One touch! That's all it'll take! Then the police will be here! So I suggest you walk away!" Four of them all turned to one man who stood toward the back, he lowered his knife, eyes locked on me, just seeming to _dare_ me. Though when I didn't back down from his gaze, he put the knife away, quickly running off with the rest of the group following after him without missing a beat.

Once they were out of sight the tension just automatically eased its way out of my system, only to flair back up as arms wrapped around me from behind, though relaxing became easy when I realized it was just Gamzee, back to his lethargic state.

"Shit motherfucker, aren't you just the hero lately." Pushing his arms away with a growing blush, a shrug lifted my shoulders as my heels turned, allowing me to see my friends, who were thankfully all unharmed.

_A hero huh? I like the idea of that..._

"Come on Gam, you know I'd protect you guys from anything!" Purple eyes met my own blue, the dull glaze being joined by a shine of life, or more likely for him, his sober state.

Movement tore my attention away, just to find Karkat and Nepeta out from hiding behind Gamzee, the smaller green eyed troll, clinging to the arm of Karkat, who was glaring toward where the men had disappeared to.

"Sometimes I don't think all of this shit is worth dealing with fuckers like them! The only human child in this damn school that cares about our species is John here!" His candy red eyes shifted between the two other trolls, a glimmer of worry in them, though he would undoubtedly deny it. "I mean come on! Those fuckers could have easily killed any of us if John hadn't shown up! This shit is getting to be to much of a everyday thing!"

He wasn't wrong there... This was starting to happen more and more as the days went by... Not just here, but everywhere, most humans saw trolls has a lower species and treated them as such. Yet no one seemed to be trying to do anything about the attacks...

_Maybe a hero is needed... I've only learned simple tricks but, if I _really _practiced with my ability to bend the wind to my will, maybe I could do something! I could be the hero for not just trolls, but everyone! It was possible too that Gamzee might think it was cool..._

Blushing once more at that last thought, a jolt ran through my body as hands suddenly ushered me forward, finding that Karkat and Nepeta has started walking on towards their apartments, where their Lusii would be waiting impatiently, and worried. Of course, as always, Gamzee decided to walk with me, knowing his Lucus wouldn't even know he was gone, if it was even there...

"Hey Gam, do you think it'd be cool to have a hero fighting for you guys? Like, a real one? With powers and such?" Sure it was a random start to a conversation, but he wouldn't really think anything of it, he was used to me going off onto different topics suddenly.

"Hell man, as long as there are motherfuckers like you out there, we don't need some fancy piece of shit with powers, cause the miracle is, you don't need powers to be a hero, just something to fight for bro." Rubbing the back of my neck with a sigh, my eyes shifted to the ground, watching the sidewalk as we passed over it, trying to act as if I was preoccupied with something so he wouldn't pry. "Shit, not to say it wouldn't be okay, I mean hell, if you think it'd be cool sure. I guess I wouldn't mind it to damn much." Laughing at his quick add on, his shoulder pushed against mine playfully as a grin stretched across his lips, making the face paint look that much more like a smile.

_It's decided then... I'll become a hero!_

**xxx**

EB: hey rose!

TT: This is a pleasant surprise, hello John, it's bee a while since we last talked.

EB: yeah sorry about that, been kinda busy.

TT: I understand, so is there something you need?

EB: actually yeah, i hate to ask and all, but, we're having some superhero contest at school soon...

EB: and i've been looking up the really popular and cool hero's and, they're just so over done...

TT: So you were hoping I could help with a completely new hero costume?

EB: yeah!

TT: When would you need it by, and is there a certain power and or name you had in mind?

EB: um, wind powers and... the name cyclone, if he has a symbol is up to you, cause i know you like throwing in your own stuff on your work, and just whenever you can get it to me is fine, we have time.

TT: Alright then John, give me a few days, you haven't grown since I last made you clothes have you? If so I'll need new measurements.

EB: nope! same as ever!

TT: Okay, I'll keep in touch.

EB: thanks a lot rose! you're awesome!

**xxx**

**1 week later**

One last wave to Gamzee and my feet were racing down the walkway to my house then inside, a message from Rose at lunch said she had sent the costume, and it should arrive today. Stopping suddenly, I pushed aside the curtain covering the window to my left just enough to peek out, the troll I had left on the sidewalk looked almost to stunned to move, the look of shock and abandonment on his face was heartbreaking, did he always do this when I left...? I know he hates being left because of what his Lucus does but... Was it really this bad?

A slow swipe of my hand brought a strong wind against Gamzee's back, trying to urge him on, he fought it for a few seconds before giving in and walking away, hands shoved in his pockets head down. Just seeing that made my heart ache... Right now though, I had things to do.

Rushing down the hall to my room where my dad would have placed any mail for me, as the door flung open, a gust of wind surrounded the box settled on my bed and pulled the object over to me. Thankfully it wasn't heavy or I wouldn't have been able to do that, sure I've advanced with my powers, but only small things, strong winds, running faster, opening doors, and moving small objects was al I had been able to master. Sooner or later it was my goal to be able to fly, I mean, after all, if the wind could keep something else in the air, why not me?

Tearing open the box, my fingers hooked onto the first thing they felt and with a excited pull, the folded fabric came out. Looking over the article of clothing in my hands, I realized it was like a black sleeveless sweatshirt, the zipper came up to about the middle of the chest, where a hood started from there, two eye holes were settled just above the ending of the hood's hole where the face normally peeked out. Then there settled on the left shoulder, was an embroidered white tornado, with a white swayed line that curled at the end.

_Rose you are amazing!_

Setting that down, the next thing pulled out was just a simple sky blue t-shirt, most likely to go under the hoodie, so that was set off to the side, and the last item pulled out was the pants. They were a soft black fabric that didn't seem to make any noise as it brushed against each other, which was awesome! They seemed just a simple black, but one each side of the legs there were sky blue strips of fabric running from the waist down.

Knowing Rose would want to see it on me to make sure it fit correctly, the shirt over my head was pulled off in one fluid motion, only to be replaced by the sky blue one. Dropping my shorts, the pants slid on in their place, fitting not to tight, but not loose enough for to much air resistance. Last I unzipped the hoodie and pulled it on, zipping it up fully, my head ducked into the hood. Surprisingly the eye holes fell perfectly where they were supposed to be, then the open portion left my nose and mouth free, so far the only problem I had, was that my glasses would have a hard time staying on...

So scanning my eyes around my room, they settled on a picture of when dad, Jane, and I used to go skiing all the time. A lightbulb should have turned on above my head. Dashing to my closet, I pulled out a box holding my old skiing gear, my googles for that had been prescription, and that hadn't changed since I got them, so they should still work! Yanking the hood down, my glasses landed on my bed with help from the wind as the goggles settled in their place, the slight blue tint too a second to readjust to, but shortly I had the hood back up, and had hit call on Rose's chat.

Her screen popped up first, the voice I hadn't heard in forever coming through the speakers clearly.

"I take it the costume came in?" Finally my screen loaded, allowing her to see me as I stood in front of the camera to let her get a good look, a smile tugged at her lips as she nodded. "It looks as though it fits fine, now what do you think?"

"I love it Rose! You're the best!" Now she full on smiled, glancing behind her quickly before saying something to someone else, and turning back to me.

"As much as I'd love to catch up John, Kanaya requires my attention, we'll talk later, keep in touch this time." Nodding quickly, I moved up towards the computer as the troll with Rose came forward into the shot, giving me the chance to wave at her.

"Thanks again! Bye Rose! Bye Kanaya!" Ending the chat quickly, I glanced down at my shoes, then smirked, the black converse just seemed to top it all off, now I was just pumped! I was ready to go! Maybe I could manage to do something? Like a test run! Sure I wasn't so great on my powers, but it was a small advantage!

"John? Are you home?" Crap! An air burst under my feet landed me by the window as I could hear Jane coming down the hall, yanking the pane of glass up just enough to slip out, I pulled it down and ducked just in time for my bedroom door to open. "John? Hm, I thought I heard you..."

Creeping through a tunnel I had created in the bushes years ago, I was able to make it to the front of the house without being detected, I didn't need my sister knowing about this, she'd probably throw a fit, she already hates that I have powers and she doesn't, but oh well, sucks to be her.

Finding my way deeper downtown without being seen boosted my confidence, I was going to be the greatest hero ever! Just watch me! Hearing a scream, I stood straight and looked around, when there was another my feet pulled me towards where it seemed to have come from, with air under my feet propelling me and the wind at my back pushing me, it wasn't long till I ran into what was happening... Literally...

A troll had been pinned against a wall, a knife at their throat, at least they were until I turned a corner and ran into the man threatening them, knocking both of us to the ground, thankfully it gave the troll time to escape though, it was something at least.

"Dammit kid!" Rubbing my head with a glance upward, the man was back on his feet then knife in his hand pointed at me. "Don't try and be a hero! You'll get yourself killed!" Moving into a crouch as he moved forward at me, I kicked off the ground, hoping to just propel myself over him, but the wind caught me, keeping me afloat much longer than I had planned. Shifting in the air to keep myself upright, the attackers eyes got wide while locked on me, before he dropped the knife and scrambled away, laughing a bit, I looked down, yelping as I fell and crashed to the ground. Well, at least I know flying was possible now...

_I think I need to learn to fight..._

Slowly climbing up, I brushed the dirt and dust off me with a sigh.

_And maybe how to control my powers more..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I went through the frist chapter again and fixed the mistakes I noticed, so hopefully that one is at least a little better now! So onward we go! Oh, but I guess I should mention now, that in this little fic, Dave lives rather close to John. ~Imoto out!**

TG: sup

EB: oh! Sorry dave, i just got in.

TG: you actually left

TG: as in left your house

TG: did someone force you or something man

EB: haha. no actually, i was trying to help someone.

TG: more troll problems im guessing

EB: yeah, more or less.

TG: get your ass kicked

EB: no! well, almost...

TG: i keep telling you

TG: dirk would totally give you lessons

TG: with you only having troll friends up there

TG: you need more than just being a human

TG: just learn to fight man

EB: that's probably a good idea...

TG: ill talk to dirk if he won't go three miles out of his way

TG: i'll force him to do it over webcam

EB: if he comes up, you'll come too right?

TG: naw man

TG: hell i see you to much as is

TG: if i were to see your face again i would probably hurl

EB:...?

TG: of course id come with him

TG: jeez

**xxx**

With empty hallways surrounding my locker, I hurried to throw all my books into my bag, trying to get outside as quickly as I could, worried that the others might be threatened again if I took to long. For the longest time I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until I moved to leave, only to find my back pressed against someones chest, tipping my head back instantly to see who it was, I relaxed as Gamzee smiled down at me. Turning, I leaned against my locker, noticing Karkat was just behind the taller troll, his arms crossed.

"Bro, I uh, need to tell ya something... So can we, chill here for a minute?" Confused, I watched as Gam glanced back at Karkat, who nodded briefly. "Well, bro, the thing is... Shit..." Noticing Karkat roll his eyes, I shifted my gaze to Gamzee's eyes, only for him to advert his attention, a dark purple blush settling on his cheeks. Seeing that. My heart skipped. No way... "John, I-I have motherfuckin red feelings for you..." Oh my Gog...

Staring up shocked, I let my brain wrap around what he said, I would have never expected him to share my feelings, but, I guess with him being on soper all the time, he was kinda hard to read... Still! I could never tell him! Nope! No way! Especially not with Karkat standing right there, though I know for a fact he Gam would of never had the courage to say something like this without his crabby Morail.

_What do I do?!_

"I-I understand if ya don't feel the same, I just though, hell, why not tell ya..." Feeling my cheeks burning, I glanced over at Karkat, who's shoulders fell just before I turned back to the taller troll in front of me, who just seemed to be waiting for me to speak.

"Gamzee... I-I'm sorry..."

_I'm sorry I'm to much of a chicken to tell you..._

A forced smile spread on the trolls lips and I had to advert my eyes when I would see the purple water welling up, without another word, he sauntered off, about to run after him, Karkat grabbed my shoulder and slammed me against the lockers, his red eyes narrowed dangerously as his words came out in a vicious growl.

"You fucking liar! How _dare _you do this to him! It's so damn obvious!" Trying to push away from the troll, his nails dug into my shoulder holding me in place, clamping my eyes shut from the pain, I made a mental note never to upset either Karkat or Gamzee, not even sure how I forgot Morails were so protective. "If you don't tell him how you feel, and _soon_, I will personally kick your ass, got it Egbert?" Nodding quickly, he released my shoulder, allowing me to shove him back, grab my bag, and dart away.

Reached the block my house was on, I started to slow again, Gog, having trolls as friends was cool and all, but when you pissed them off you were lucky to have your head still intact afterward.

"Yo John! Hurry up and get your ass over here!" Shocked by the voice, my eyes raised quickly only to find Dave and his older brother Dirk standing in the drive to my house. "You get out of school before I do, how the hell did we beat you?" Rubbing my sore shoulder, I laughed a bit while going over to them quickly, feeling bad for making them wait, I almost forgot they were coming over...

"Sorry, I uh, got caught up." Knocking my fist against Dave's as I got to them he smirked and shifted his shades, opening the back door to the car as Dirk climbed back into the drivers seat, the smaller Strider shoved me into the car.

"Come on, we're kidnapping you, got a lot of work to do, and not much time to do it." Laughing as he jumped in after me, the car tore out of the lot and raced down the street, man I missed hanging out with Dave. Why did I ever stop?

**xxx**

Next Day

Racing a top of the buildings, my eyes and ears were alert for any sign of trouble, I had been out for about an hour now and things seemed pretty quiet, but everyone knew that was never true, especially in the cities. So I stayed out even though it had grown late and I would be dragging ass at school tomorrow, it all seemed worth it.

My waiting paid off not long after two in the morning, when I came upon a mugging, it was two against one, seemingly all human, but it didn't matter, what kind of hero would I be if I didn't help? Using a cushion of air to soften my jump from the three story building, my steps were silent behind the men, dropping down, I swept the main attackers feet from under him, but barely had time to dodge a strike from the second man.

With a strong air burst the man slid back on his feet only a few inches before falling flat on his ass, whipping around to face the first man again I miscalculated and got caught straight in the jaw with his fist. Staggering back a step or two, as the same man ran forward, I ducked to the side and kicked him down, spinning to see both of them tired of the trouble and darting. Tensing at a noise, I turned quickly, relaxing at the face of the frightened woman staring at me slightly confused.

"Are you hurt?" She shook her head, eyes locked on the direction the men had run off too. "Then go to the police, describe the men. They won't be free for long." She nodded, a feeble voice coming out right before I ran off, stopping me in my tracks.

"Thank you..." Looking back with a smile, I nodded to her then rushed off, the wind propelling me faster as I heading back towards home, feeling great about myself for actually not doing terrible this time around.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If you like this pairing, you should check out my other stories 'Summer Days' and 'Rules Are Made To Be Broken, Bro'! It would be awesome if you did! ~Imoto out**

**xxx**

**One Month Later**

Blocking the fist going straight towards my head with my forearm, my arm twisted to grab his wrist and as I spun on the ball of my left foot he was forced into a position that rendered him defenseless. Bringing my right leg up I caught my attacker in the back of the knees, sending them to the hard ground with a heavy thud. Wasting no time, my knee came to rest on their chest, pinning them to the sidewalk as I grabbed a handful of the mans hair and slammed his head down onto the cement. Not hard enough to permanently harm him of course, but just enough to knock him out.

Back on my feet, I turned to the small cowering troll, her olive green eyes wide as they found my form standing over their would be kidnapper. I could never tell her about this, she'd never know it was really me that helped her, but just knowing that because of me Nepeta would be safe made me ecstatic! She stood from where she was hiding, nervously coming over to me, seeming afraid that I wasn't what I seemed to be after all, but after a few seconds she smiled, her eyes shining.

"Thank you so much!" Waving it off with a grin, I purposely deepened my voice as I spoke, hoping should wouldn't recognize it, we hung out all the time, so if anyone would realize who I was it would be her.

"Are you hurt at all?" Her head shook, her mouth slightly open as she moved around looking me up and down curiously, of course he cat-like behavior made her a very curious troll, which got her in trouble on more than one occasion.

"I'm not hurt! So who are you? Are you here to help us?" Nepeta came to a stop in front of me, her interest jumping from object to object as she found herself no long interested in me per say, but more in my reply.

"I'm Cyclone, and yes, I'm here to help all who need it." A smile lit up her face as she clapped her hands happily, the long green coat hanging around her flared up as he jumped up and down excitedly.

"You would like my friend John then!" She swayed from side to side, the fake blue cat tail moving with her as she moved. "He's all about protecting us!" I was about to reply when someone down the street shouted angrily, not at us, but at the troll running passed us looking terrified as yellow blood trailed behind them.

"Hurry home! Stay out of trouble!" Rushing a the trolls chase who now held a gun in their hands ready to shoot at anytime, I left Nepeta where she was, hurrying back to work, a hero's job was never done.

**xxx**

Crawling back through my window after everything was all said and done, I landed silently in the room, standing there for a second to make sure I hadn't woken anyone up, I slid my window shut and closed my blinds to allow myself to strip the costume off. Placing it back in a hidden drawer in my dresser, I grabbed a loose pair of sweats and pulled them on before popping my neck and shoulders, wanting nothing more than to just sleep.

The nights were growing later, last night I got in around three and tonight it was just a little past four, it was a good thing I had gotten used to running on only a few hours of sleep, well that and I knew the perfect classes to sleep in. Then again, tomorrow was Friday, and I'd use the weekend to sleep all day and go out all night for longer patrols, thankfully neither my dad nor Jane felt the need to check up on me. Even if I wasn't home, they'd just think I was over at Dave's like I had been for the past few weeks as Dirk taught me how to fight.

Speaking of that, Dave was right, it really did pay off in the end, not only could I actually fight off attackers without having to use much of my powers, but I could finish them off quickly, giving me more time to stop others. Though it wasn't just the fighting I was getting better at, I had learned some really cool new tricks when it came to my powers too! I have figured out how to fly, I just need a little more practice before I feel comfortable enough to actually fly over the city, else I might fall out of the sky! Gliding though, that was much simpler, also using the air bursts to launch myself into the air, the highest building I've jumped so far was about six stories!

Bumping the desk, my computer screen lit up which dragged me out of my thoughts, probably a good thing too, cause I had a message from Jade, and she was still online, so it was now or never. I'd been putting this conversation off, but Karkat was starting to get real pissed at me, and now I think I just needed som encouragement.

Fighting criminals? Pssh easy!

Telling someone you like them? Nope! I could do without!

EB: hey jade!

GG: oh! there you are john! i was wondering if youd get back to me! :)

EB: yeah, sorry about that, i didn't realize i had a message.

GG: well, you said you wanted to talk about something, so what is it?

EB: oh yeah... well, you see... there's this, troll...

GG: ooooo a crush? john do you have a crush!?

EB: well, i guess so...

EB: but you see, they've told me they feel red towards me, but, i'm afraid to tell them that i like them back...

GG: but why?! if they already told you how they feel, why hide your feelings?

EB: i was wondering that too but, it might have something to with the fact that their Morail is my friend

EB: and he's already threatened me because i upset this troll...

GG: oh, i guess that could be a problem... :/

GG: they still deserve to know though, you realize that, right?

EB: of course! i'm just scared to say it...

GG: why, if you already know they feel the same?

EB: well...

GG: oh... its a guy troll isnt it? i forgot that trolls dont care about gender...

EB: yeah...

GG: well, that shouldn't matter! if you like them, you like them! it's no ones business but your own!

EB: i guess you're right, but, i'm still scared.

GG: john, tell them when youre ready to, no when someone else tells you too. :)

GG: the most anyone can do is be there to back you up, or give you encouragement.

GG: the rest is up to you.

EB: thanks jade. you know you're a great friend right?

GG: of course silly! :) now you better keep me updated!

EB: will do! night!

GG: night! :)

**xxx**

"You guys should have been there! He came out of nowhere and just took this guy out without any problems! It was awesome!" Smiling to myself as I silently worked on finishing my sandwich, Nepeta just kept going on about the new hero, 'Cyclone', that saved her last night. Karkat acted like he didn't care, but it was obvious that he had been worried the moment she said anything about being attacked, only relaxing when she said she had been unharmed. Gamzee on the other hand didn't seem to be paying any attention at all to the story, which really wasn't like him, he normally hung on every word you said to make sure he didn't miss anything. Actually, he just stared down at his lunch as if it was poison, even though his stomach was growling loud enough for me to hear it clearly.

"Hey fuckass, are you going to eat or not? You've sure been acting strange today, at least, more than normal." If Karkat said something about it, then it had to be serious, he didn't often worry to much about his Morail unless it was something extremely obvious, like this was. Gamzee just raise his head, his tired, and strangely bright, purple eyes shifting to the other troll before a small smile found its way onto his lips.

"Yeah motherfucker, I'm chill, just a little off today, shit, I just laid off the soper today." He, didn't have soper? Did I just hear him right? Gamzee _always_ had a soper pie before coming to school, it had been a long time since his last freak out and I know he's been trying really hard to avoid another one. I mean, sure trolls aren't supposed to eat the green slime, but since his Lusus had never been around, he never knew better, now it was one of the only things that kept him calm. Without it, he turned into a whole new troll, to the point of being almost murderous. He was a highblood after all, and it was in their genetics to try and rule over the lower castes...

"Dammit Gamzee! How many times do I have to tell you! If you're going to try and stop eating soper again, warn us! We need a heads up to keep an eye on you! What if you snapped you shithead?! Think of what damage you could do!" I shuddered at the thought of Gamzee once he went into rage mode, I had only seen it once, and boy was he strong when he wasn't in his lethargic state. Even with my powers and recent fighting training, he could easily over power me!

"C-come on, leave us alone..." My attention perked up at the frail voice that caught my ears, and suddenly my friends were drowned out as I turned to the table to our left, where a group of three young female trolls and two equally young human girls were being hassled by one of the senior humans. With a sigh, I left my food be and climbed to my feet, ignoring the questions from the others as I walked straight over to the larger boy, who was obviously making the girls feel uncomfortable.

"Hey! Leave them be and pick on someone your own size!" Shoving him back away from the table, I noticed the girls quickly get up and move to another table, trying to get away from the trouble.

"Now look what you did! They left! Jeez Egbert, you're just an all around freak aren't you? Always sticking up for those lowly trolls." The few tables around us had their eyes locked on what was surely about to turn into a fight, and there were even a few growls from nearby trolls who had heard his remark. "Just looking at your face pisses me off..."

"You know what, looking at your face," Clenching my hand into a tight fist, I quickly moved my arm back and swung it forward, catching him square in the nose, my response being a nice crunch under my knuckles. "makes me want to break your nose." His hand flew up to his bleeding nose, shocked eyes locked on me as he quickly moved away and grabbed a napkin from some kids tray. For a while there was silence in the lunch room, then a few of the trolls gave cheers of appreciation and grins were flashed at me as I went back to the table where my friends sat astonished.

Silently wiping the blood on my knuckles off on my jeans, I went back to eating, ignoring the looks I was getting, I knew I'd probably get hell for that later, but at the moment I didn't care. I wouldn't be able to stop the attacks out in the real world if I let them keep going in school.

"Wow! With Cyclone out there, and John here, I feel ten times safer!" Choking slightly on my bite while laughing at Nepeta's exclamation, Gamzee chuckled and leaned on my shoulder, making my cheeks flare up as his head got close to mine innocently.

"Aw hell! We don't need some fucking fancy hero! We got this bro here!" Smirking, my eyes found Karkat's, which were glaring daggers at me. I wouldn't be able to put off telling Gam for much longer, if I did... I think Karkat might be the one to snap, and I know for sure the only body they'd find would be mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Pssst theheartstourniquet, thanks I thought I was spelling it wrong but yeah. *shrug shrug* I went back and changed it, and dear Guest who is worried I haven't gotten their reviews. I get all alerts to my phone, so while it may take a while to show up on the story, know I do get them, and it means a lot that you take the time to review! :) And now, LET THE DRAMA BEGIN! ~Imoto out**

Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, my eyes periodically checked to my side where a black van was racing down the street, weaving in and out of the nights traffic dangerously not even to care if they hit anyone or caused a crash. The driver had to of seen me then...

As it turned onto a road that lead only to an old abandoned apartment complex, my eyes followed the vehicle for a moment before I kicked off the building, a strong updraft catching me and wrapping itself around my body, trying to keep be aloft as long as it could. Though as I rushed after my target, I could feel myself slowly losing altitude, trusting the wind to guide me safely I closed my eyes, willing the air to keep me up, with another updraft my body leveled out. Not only was I going faster, but the ground was staying at the same distance away.

_I'm flying!?_

No time for that now! Bringing my limbs closer together, the air rushed past quickly now that there was less resistance holding me back, now the van was almost within reach! Just about to grab onto a bar on the top of the van that would allow me to rest on top, out of the corner of my eye I noticed one of the men inside pulling himself out of the window, a gun in his hands. Ducking out of the way as he raised the barrel towards me, I shot up higher into the night, then raced back down at him grabbing his arms as I did so and in turn dragged the man out of the vehicle, the gun clattering to the ground below. With the man still in my grip, I flew higher up where his struggling stopped as he started pleading with me.

"Please! Cyclone! Please don't drop me!" Rolling my eyes, I made my way over to one of the higher buildings nearby, I dropped him onto the flat top roof, he rolled for a second then looked up at me, holding his shoulder.

"Turn yourself in or I'll take you on another joy ride!" Zooming back towards the van, I stopped just short of where they were, watching at they roughly dragged a group of trolls into one of the apartments. They all had their hands tied together, and blindfolds over their eyes, yet no matter how much I wanted to rush forward and help them now, I waited until the men disappeared into the abandoned building after their captives before rushing forward and picking a glass shard off the ground where someone long ago and undoubtedly broken a beer bottle.

Going up silently to the van, I scanned the vehicle then shoved the shard into the first tire when it turned out to be empty, moving to the front set, I slashed another tired, hoping this would stall their get away.

"Now for- Woah!" Jumping back after a turn to the door, I just barely missed the blade of a knife, though a sting in my arm suggested that I hadn't completely gotten out of the way. Ducking back again, wind wrapped itself around my fist, transferring its energy from my punch into his chest, knocking him a few feet back and onto the ground, where he lay gasping, trying to, ironically, get air back into his lungs.

At the sound, five more of the kidnappers came out of the building to investigate, they stared at the man on the ground before raising their eyes to me, glancing around a bit, I pushed off the ground as the first one charged at me. Landing just behind the brute, he paused just long enough for me to connect a kick to the small of his back sending him forward into the truck, where a strong brust of wind sent his head slamming into the metal, his unconscious body collapsing to the ground. Whirling around to face the rest of them, I doubled over as a pipe connected to my stomach, coughing a bit I glared up at the men, glad that my goggles hid the tears in my eyes.

Raising back up, a slow circular motion with my hand made the wind pick up and swirl around the rest of the men forcing them closer to each other the the force picked up, trapping them further. Getting a further back start I charged at the men, the air around them dying just as I got their and flew through their group, knocking all of them back with the force. Not even bothering to look at them I moved onto the building and flung the door open, the group of trolls on the ground all winced and ducked down.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." Moving to the nearest captive, I quickly released their wrists before moving on, the freed troll pulled off their blindfold them turned to me, a gasp leaving their lips as they smiled, hope in their jade eyes.

"It's Cyclone!" Sighing as that started murmurs in the room, the already freed trolls moved in to join me with untying the others, after they were all released, I quickly checked through the room, opening any and every drawer. Pulling out a folder, I quickly flipped through it, finding lists upon lists of names and dollar amounts. Glaring at the list, I rushed outside, finding only one of the men on his feet, dashing forward I grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him back against the nearest object, which happened to me the van.

"Are there anymore!?" A sneer was my only response, so with a smirk I tightened my grip as the wind around us picked up, lifting us off the ground with only slight difficulty, his eyes flashed for a second before regaining their cold cover. Shaking my head, we went higher, above the buildings, where he finally started to show fear. "Are there more?! Tell me!"

"W-we already sold them!" His deep voice trembled as he kept glancing down at the ground below us, which was growing further and further away, raising the folder, I glared, though I doubted he could see it.

"Are these your customers!?" He kept his eyes on the ground, not ever aware I had spoke to him, but with a violent shake of his form, his eyes quickly shot back to me. "Are these your customers!"

"Y-yes! Put me down now! Y-you got what you wanted!" People were wimps, rushing back down to the ground, I dropped him near the rest of the men, landing in front of him I held out my hand.

"Give me your phone." Without hesitation this time he scrambled to do as I ordered, pressing the small device into my hand, dialing the nearest police station, I gave them the address and a small description of what had happened before hanging up, and turning to the small group of trolls. "I'll stay here until the police arrive, then they'll take care of you from there." None of them said anything, but one broke the group walking over to me timidly, she was young, probably not even in high school yet, with brown tears in her eyes, she wrapped her arms around me.

Looking down at the small troll hugging me, I knelt down and hugged her back, trying to soothe her, as I raised my eyes, I realized most of them were young, some of them I even recognized from the halls of school.

"You'll be okay..." Sitting back as she just stood in front of me, I wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled softly. "They won't hurt you now. What's your name?" She sniffled a little bit as the tears stopping rolling down from her eyes.

"S-Serium..." Standing up, I kept my eyes on her barely noticing the sirens in the distance, her gaze followed me as most of the fear seemed to drain out of her.

"Well Serium, as long as I'm around, you'll be safe. Okay?" She nodded as her arms wrapped around me again, but as the first police car reached the scene she backed away, giving me a chance to walk over to the officers, holding out the folder. "These are the names of people who are illegally owning trolls who they bought from these kidnappers." He took the folder from my hand and flipped through it just as I had, then nodded, his eyes finding me again a small smile tugging on his lips.

"Good work, we'll take it from here and make sure they all get home safe." Nodding, I turned to the group as I raised up in the air, Serium waved at me happily, and with a smile I waved back, then rushed on home trying to beat the rising sun.

**xxx**

Sitting at the lunch table with my head resting in my palm and my elbow keeping my head up as it pressed against the hard surface of the wooden table, I found it difficult to keep my eyes open, that is, until Nepeta sat down and started talking a million miles and hour.

"Did you guys hear?! Cyclone stopped a slavery ring last night!" Raising my head I put on the best smile I could, ready to fanboy with her, just to keep the others off my trail, and it was be strange if Cyclone was the only hero I didn't gush about, when he obviously existed.

"Yeah I heard! Isn't that awesome! I hear the police are going around and save those who were already sold too!" She nodded happily, then opened her mouth to speak, only for and very annoyed Gamzee to cut in, which made us all stop and stare at him shocked. He never interrupted.

"Okay bro's that's all nice and fucking dandy, but the next motherfucker that mentions the name Cyclone, will have hell to pay." An awkward silence fell over the table as we went back to eating, avoiding the topic of the hero, but Karkat didn't help when he glared at his Morail suspiciously.

"Have you been eating your soper, shithead? Don't make me worry about your sorry ass more than I already do." Keeping my eyes down, knowing this wouldn't end well, Nepeta and I exchanged a small glance, before he winced at the raised voice of the giant troll next to me.

"News flash _best friend_, I never fucking asked for you to worry about me! Now mind your own shitty business!" Raising my head to say something to Gamzee, I was startled when he snapped at me, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Did I ask for your input?! Fusk, you know, I don't even care, go back to gushing about your human crush! I don't even give a shit right now!"

"Gam, it's not like that!" Glancing over at Karkat, he hesitated, which stopped me, maybe I'd tell him once he calmed down...

**xxx**

Following after Gamzee as he headed out of the school, I quickly caught up to him, and stopped him by moving right in front of him and coming to a stop. He sighed and rubbed his temples, obviously trying to avoid yelling at me again.

"Gam we're all really worried about you, are you okay?" The expression on his face just screamed annoyance, but I kept on, if you didn't bug him enough he would never tell you. Though I hoped this time wasn't going to far.

"Why are you worried about me? Why!?" Standing there silently as he moved around me, I took a deep breath and whirled around, calling after him the best I could, my voice trembling.

"B-because I-I really like you! A-as in r-red feelings like..." When I stoped, I went to go over to him, but was taken aback by what he said, finding myself frozen.

"Karkat made you say that, didn't he?" Hesitating, he turned to me again, glaring hard but with tears in the corners of his eyes, what did I say? I coudln't lie, could I?

"Well... Yeah.. But it's true! I really do like you! He just kept pushing me to tell you!" He was silent for a second, before he laughed a bit, his tears running down his cheeks, relaxing, I found it was the wrong time to let my guard down.

"So I was the only one who didn't know?" He shook his head before wiping his eyes, but tears just kept coming, the purple liquid dragging his face paint down with it. "So while I sat there and spilled my motherfucking feelings to you, you thought it'd be fun to not tell me you returned them? You know what John? Fuck this, and fuck you!" Taking a step toward him, tears stinging my own eyes, he growled viciously. "I can't believe his shit! I finally get a motherfucking clear head, and this is the shit I get?! I'm just fucking done! Done with a piece of shit Morail, and most of all, done with you John!"

Watching him storm off, I just stood there, a numb feeling washing over me, then when Karkat ran over to me, putting his hand on my shoulder, I shoved him away, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Are you happy now Karkat?! I told him and now he hates me!" He went to say something, but I just shook my head angrily, starting to walk off. "Just shut up! You've done enough damage!" Turning I ran towards home, tears stinging my eyes and blurring my vision. Slamming the front door behind me, I threw my bag across the room and onto the couch, hurried footsteps came down the hall, producing a very shocked Jane into the living room.

"John! What's wrong?" Unlike something I would normally do, as my sister came over to me, I wrapped my arms around her, it was a second before she wrapped her arms around me as well, just letting me cry on her shoulder. "John..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I love all of you who review, especially those of you who review multiple times! It makes me so happy to see that you come back! :3 Just let me love all of you hugs for all who want them! :D ~Imoto out**

All day Gamzee had been avoiding me, I was trying to talk to him, to apologize to do anything that might result in him talking to me again, but every time I got close enough to say anything, he hurried away without even a glance my way. I wasn't going to let this silence continue, I don't care if he yelled at me again, I just want him to know I really wasn't lying about my feelings.

Seeing him come out of the school, he glanced up slightly only for his gaze to catch me waiting, there was a short pause before he started walking towards me again, but he said nothing, eyes avoiding me now.

"Gamzee..." He stopped abruptly then turned with a sigh as his suddenly cold eyes bore into me, staring me down, and daring me to say anymore to him. What happened to him? He wouldn't stop eating Soper for no reason, only because he knew this would happen, so why did he stop? I didn't understand.

"Look, bro, I'm running late, talk to me tomorrow, I've got shit to do tonight." Before I had the chance to say anything, he turned once more and walked off, so with a sigh I went on my own way, knowing I had to get to work, I took last night off because I couldn't stop worrying... So I had to make up for it tonight, so I probably wouldn't be going to bed anytime soon, not that my grades hadn't already suffered for it or anything, but, I guess I didn't really care...

**xxx**

It was a lively night, which made me just that much more thankful that I had figured out how to fly around, I wouldn't have been able to do even half as much as what I did had I not. Though, it was all pretty petty, a few muggings, a car jacking, one robbery, and that was pretty much it, but a slowly sinking feeling in my gut told me my night was far from over. Something big was coming, and the blaring sirens in the distance told me I was correct.

Redirecting my flight, I hurried toward the scene, landing by a cop that I had grown rather familiar with, he turned to me then shouted something to the men near him before speaking to me.

"We were hoping the sirens would draw you! We've got an issue, this guy is no amateur, he hacked the bank's vaults! He's not using any firearms, but what seems to be clubs, and possibly some sort of chemical." Another officer ran over and spoke quietly, probably trying to keep the information from me, many on the force still didn't trust me, but sometimes, I was all they had. "He's cleaned ou the vaults, but he wants you." Nodding, I glanced over at the glass door to the bank, my eyes instantly finding the dark form looming there, a pair of silhouetted horns, the tips of each breaking off into two points. With trolls, their horns were almost like a fingerprint, but the smarter ones had figured out how to make fake horns that just slip on over there, so you could never be for sure.

As I made my way over to the door, I could feel dread sinking like lead in my stomach, I had never faced an actual mastermind before, always just petty things, at least, other than the slavery ring, but that wasn't so difficult. Shaking the thoughts from my mind, the door slid open as I drew near, giving me a good view of the troll inside.

A tight, almost swim cap like mask covered their eyes and hair, but some unruly curls were poking out the bottom and out of the holes that the horns fit out of. The cap itself was purple with a black triangle, or v shape in the center, with its point settled just above their nose. Trailing my gaze from the mask, I found their eyes, oh their eyes, they were full of hate and loathing the dull grey almost penetrated from the color hidden beneath contacts.

The rest of their suit was made of a black form fitting material, with lines of purple running down their sides, and the color also wrapped around their arms, but the most prominent feature of the whole getup was the large bright V in the center of their chest. Hung around their hips was a belt of some sort, where empty sockets were left, as if to cradle something round, then hanging off the sides were two black pouches where the tips of some sort of club like weapons hung, ready to extract at any second.

Raising my eyes, I was shocked to find the figure was now juggling three metal spheres, each of which made a sloshing noise as it was tossed then caught. For a moment I found myself perplexed by their use, till I saw another sphere broken open in the center of the back, where the ground was being eaten away by the liquid that seemed to have come out of the sphere. So there really were chemicals at work here...

"I'm here now, what do you want?" Their eyes narrowed as a sneer parted their lips, dull yet pointed teeth seemed ready to tear into me at any moment, I wouldn't be able to drop my guard with this one, not until I knew was he was capable of.

"What do I want? I want your head on a fucking silver platter!" Kicking off the ground just before one of the spheres broke under my feet, I charged at the troll, trying to knock them off balance, but somehow the contorted their body to bend back enough to avoid me, I almost gagged seeing that while they were still standing, they were almost laying against the ground at the same time, and with no difficulty, he just stood right back up, turning to me as his sneer turned to a menacing grin.

Rushing forward away, I twirled in the air, bringing my right foot after me, a hard kick aimed right for his head, but at the lest second he grabbed my ankle and tossed me to the side. Hitting the wall, the air was knocked clean out of my lungs as my next destination was the floor, just barely missing the pool of chemicals in front of me.

"I expected more from the _big hero_! Everyone's always talking about you, I thought this would be more of a fight! I guess you're nothing more than a fake!" Pushing myself up, I staggered to my again, still trying to get the air back into my lungs, this time before rushing in, I scanned the area, my eyes growing wide when I saw there was a large group of people huddled off to one side, all of them staring at me, trembling.

"If this is between us, let them go! They're innocent!" Watching their head lazily roll over to look at the group, he scoffed slightly before turning back to me, a smirk playing on his lips, just taunting me.

"Maybe they are. Maybe they aren't, what's it to me? They're all just fucking _toys_. None of them mean anything, they go about their boring lives, doing the same Gogdamn shit everyday. Why does it matter if they live or die?" Gritting my teeth, I flew forward, faster than I ever had before, yet somehow, his body twisted to the point of it being almost unnatural, allowing him to _just _miss my charge. Though before I even had the chance to think about attacking again, the troll pounced pinning me to the floor of the bank as their fists and claw like nails, went wild.

Mustering the strength I could, a strong gust wrapped itself around their thin body and tore them away from me, chucking them across the room, lifted to my feet by the same wind, I was shocked to find he twisted and landed on his feet. Mocking me by brushing off the costume they wore, an amused smile on their lips, taking their sweet time before looking up at me again.

"That was almost cute Cyclone. Next time, I won't play so nice. You can keep your head for now. Oh, and call me Voodoo." Watching almost puzzled as he lifted two large sacks over one should, I marveled at his strength when he was obviously so scrawny, it didn't even occur to me that he had thrown one of the spheres up until an explosion crumbled part of the banks roof, the rubble giving him enough of a height advantage to leap out of the building. Leaving me to look like a compete idiot...

Cursing under my breath, I moved over to the huddled group of hostages, scanning them for any sign of a serious injury, but when I found now, I ushered them all out of the partially destroyed building, the medics on hand quickly rushing forward to meet them. My walked to the officer was shameful, I felt dejected, like a failure, none of my hits had even landed! He dodged them to easily it was like he was just putting up with me for shits and giggles.

"Well?! What happened?!" Sighing, I lowered my gaze and shook my head, knowing that my rep as a hero would be badly wounded by this, the police wouldn't rely on me anymore, what criminal would be afraid? What good could I do?

"He got away, he has some sort of sphere that hold chemicals, on set was burning the floor away, the other I saw blew a hole in the roof. He's quick and agile too, able to contort enough to dodge everything I threw at him, and he certainly doesn't like me. It seems to the point of it being almost personal..." The officer nodded, then spoke into the walkie on his shoulder before turning to me again, clapping a hand on my shoulder, a small encouraging smile on his lips.

"Hey, we all find something or someone that seems greater, don't let it get you down, we'll catch the bastard, and you know what, he may be good, but you just have to become better. Okay kid?" Unable to stop from smiling, I nodded, he sighed a bit then looked over at the building. "You head on out, we'll take it from here." Nodding once more, I kicked off the ground, racing towards home, after that fight, I felt like sticking my head under the covers, and never emerging.

**xxx**

Once again Gamzee seemed to be avoiding me, at least, until we got to lunch, where it was a pleasant surprise when he sat down at the table next to me, he hadn't looked at any of us yet, but his head was hung, a sad look in his tired eyes.

"Shit bros... I've been an ass lately, can ya guys forgive me?" Glancing around at Nep and Karkat, I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder, that raised his eyes, but his jaw fell slack when he saw me, his purple eyes suddenly filled with worry. "Oh my motherfucking Gog! John! What the hell happened to you!?" Chuckling a bit, I rubbed the back of my neck, it hadn't been so bad when I went to bed this morning, a cut here, a bruise there, but when I woke up, my left eye was swollen shut, and a very lovely purple and blue color. The cut on my cheek wasn't as small as I thought it was, and it puffed up with infection, then my lower lip has a nice little break. I hadn't realized Voodoo fucked me up so bad, lets just say, looking in the mirror this morning, was another punch to my confidence.

"I got into a fight last night, some guys were getting a little to hands on with some girl, and I told them to back off." He sighed and shook his head, his eyes never leaving mine, but I couldn't hold his gaze, I was lying for a good cause, but I still hated doing it, they were my friends after all...

**/Extra**

Collapsing into my computer chair now that I had something more comfortable on, meaning my sweats and a loose tee, I settled my attention on the list of who was online. Finding the two names I wanted, I clicked group chat, waiting impatiently as the screen loaded, the two black boxes quickly changing to show the trolls I wanted to talk to.

"Well? How'd it go?" Rolling my neck, I grinned at the crack then sat up, I knew he'd be impatient with me, but I didn't care, not right now.

"Like a charm, that hack did the trick." Climbing up again, I scooped the two bags off the ground, plopping them down on my chair and standing behind them, my grin passing anything but normal. "Like I promised, the three of us will split it. You two getting the larger portions cause hell, what do I need it for? I got that fuckers attention, and kicked his tiny ass, what more could I want?" Poking at the bags, I pushed them off onto the floor before recapturing my seat, leaning on the desk in front of me with a yawn.

"How about the mixtures? Did that shit work well enough for you?" Nodding, I stretched my arms above my head, already feeling the strain from the contortions, of course, I needed to work on that, it was a skill I had to regain now, but it was simpler than it was. I'd just be sore for a while.

"Oh fantastic! The idiots face was _priceless_! The exploding one though, Gog that one was fucking _awesome_! You should have seen it!" Watching him write something down, I leaned back just feeling restless now, itching to take another swing at the wanna-be hero. "Cyclone may think he's doing us a favor, but we don't need him saving our asses, all we have to do is show the fucking humans who's better."

"Yeah, thounds great, now if you don't mind, I have to go. If I thee anymore good chanthes I'll let you guyth." Thrown off slightly by the other trolls lisp, my thinkpan took a second to process what he said, but when it finally came to me, I smirked.

"Thanks again Sollux." With that he nodded and disconnected, leaving just me and one other, but he yawned and rubbed his eyes before pushing away books from in front of him.

"That fuckass has the right idea, I'm off too, the shithead teachers will throw a hissy fit if I fall asleep durning class." Climbing up from my seat, realizing how great sleep sounded at the moment, I leaned over my chair, watching as the red eyed troll on the screen shifted about.

"See ya then Karkat, you're a fucking awesome friend." He scoffed then raised his candy red eyes to me, narrowed slightly before he shook his head, holding a notebook with all sorts of scribbles on it.

"You better think so fuckass! I've spent a week on these formulas! Not to mention the ones I haven't even tested yet! Now you get to bed too, if you're dragging ass tomorrow, I'll kick your ass, got it Gamzee!?" Smirking, I nodded, then stood up straight, ready to piss a bro off.

"Alright motherfucker, here off to bed, into the miracle of dreamland!" Hearing him grumble, I started tossing shit off my bed, before grabbing the costume Kanaya had graciously made, even though I'm pretty sure she hates me, and shoving it into an empty box at the end of my bed.

"Yeah, right, night fucker, have fun with your Egbert filled dreams." Turning to yell, I found the screen had already turned back to the list of people online, so with an exasperated sigh, I shut my husktop before falling back onto my bed, the darkness in the room quickly over taking my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I will be updating as much as I can with this story tonight and tomorrow, just because this weekend I probably won't have access to a computer, then next week will be hectic one due to school. XP So bare with me here, I'm trying my best. Also, this story is my main priority because I have more of it planned out than Summer Days! Anyway, enough from me! ~Imoto out!**

**xxx **

**1 week later**

Sitting off in the shade created by the school, we all sat silently, since nothing needed to be done right away we all decided to just hang around for a little while longer, but everyone seemed to be off in their own thoughts. I knew I was at least, my mind couldn't stay off of Voodoo, who I had spent the last week searching high and low for, but there was no trace of the bastard anywhere. That could mean one of two things, one, that he wasn't as tough as he seemed and that was just a one time thing, which I doubted, or two, he was planning, and it bothered me that it seemed like the more likely option.

Looking up with a sigh, I just barely caught Gamzee adverting his gaze somewhere else, he was another issue this week. One I found myself trying not to worry about, ye I kept coming back to it. He still completely refused to believe that I liked him, no matter how many times I tried to explain to him it was all a misunderstanding, he would just start arguing with me again, and since he's stopped eating soper, he snapped pretty easily, so you had to back off pretty early...

"Hey guys! Listen to this!" My eyes moved over to Nepeta who was staring at a newspaper in her hand excitedly, I would have tried to read it, but it was one of the Alternian prints, and I hadn't taken that class yet. "Officials are starting to believe that the up and coming villain 'Voodoo' is not working alone, as the trace on the hack can't exactly place it, but, it can be found that the signal isn't from in the city, telling us that there are outside forces at work.

Our one and only hero, Cyclone, has been sighted searching for the criminal but to no avail, and while he was unable to stop the bank robbery, he was able to rescue the twenty-three hostages trapped inside of the bank." She set the newspaper down and grinned before wiggling around happily, causing Karkat to roll his eyes at the smaller troll. "Of come on guys! It's just like a comic book! Isn't it awesome! I could so ship it!"

"Nepeta!" She froze as her olive eyes got wide, staring at both Gamzee and I, having both yelled at her in unison, which drew a strange look from Karkat as well, but his was more directed toward Gamzee.

"You guys didn't have to yell..." She dropped her shoulders as a guilty look just spread over her face, looking almost like an animal that had been kicked, sighing a bit, I rubbed my temples.

"Just, that's not something to joke about. Voodoo doesn't seem to be a laughing matter, he could have easily killed those hostages." She didn't reply to that, instead she just pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, to my surprise, it was Gamzee that spoke.

"Yeah, but that motherfucking _hero _should have been able to stop him if he's that good, obviously it just proves that Cyclone isn't fit to be trying to save the day." I'm not exactly sure why, but hearing those words just brought anger boiling up inside of me, on any other day his insulting Cyclone wouldn't bother me, but today it just did.

"You know what! I'm sure Cyclone tried his best! He's trying to help the trolls that no one else will to prove that they're equal to humans, and now this idiot villain comes into the picture! I'm sure that's not helping!" Noticing Karkat shift uncomfortably, Nepeta glanced over at him then moved closer, trying to avoid the fight that was undoubtedly unfolding right in front of them.

"Humans pick on us because they think we're fuckin weak! If someone shows them differently, we'll get the damn respect we deserve! This Cyclone fucker is just showing the humans that we need someone to protect us!" Could he be any more stubborn?! Seriously! If he wasn't my friend, I probably would have punched him by now, and even with us being chums I still wanted to sock him.

"Did you forget that he saved Nepeta! We don't know what would have happened if he hadn't shown up! Without him, she could have been killed or sold into slavery where we'd never see her again! So don't you _dare _tell me that the city could do without him!" Now he went silent, just staring at me with his eyes narrowed, a scowl pulling the corners of his lips down, and the tension was so thick that I swear that we'd be able to cut it with a knife.

"That is a motherfucking trap! Of course I'm glad that she's okay! It would have been depressing as shit had anything happened to her, but I still hate the bastard! He just wants attention!" Jumping to my feet, I quickly slung my bag over my shoulder before starting for home, knowing if I didn't leave now, I would do or say something I regretted. "See! You're running from the motherfucking truth!"

"You know what!" Whipping back around, it felt like something in my chest burst as everything I had been thinking tore free from my mind and mouth before I even had a chance to think about it. "I think I liked you better when you were high off your ass! At least then you weren't such a fucking _DICK_! I am sick and tired of your _shit _Gamzee!" The anger just melted away from his features as he stared at me shocked, Karkat and Nepeta looked just at stunned at my outburst, but damn did I feel better after that, and as I turned and kept on towards my house, I couldn't help but think of how badly I had been wanting to say that.

**xxx**

The rooftop I found myself on seemed picked out just for this, with only smaller buildings surrounding it that made for a rather difficult battle ground as the much searched for form sauntered out in front of me as if not even phased by that fact that I was there, which just pissed me off.

"Oh, so the wanna-be is ready for _round two_~! _DING DING DING_! On the right we have the returning champion, Voodoo! On the left, we have the previous failure, Cyclone! Back for another main dish of ass kicking, and a side order of demise!" Rolling my eyes at the cockiness of the criminal, I crossed my arms just waiting for him to finish with his childish games.

"Are you finished?" He threw his arms up and rolled his eyes, looking almost disappointed in my reaction to his taunting, so while he was distracted, I started a small breeze that circled around the roof ready to spring at any sign of trouble.

"You know," My eyes quickly shot over to the moving form as he took a few steps forward, his head lolled to the side as something flashed across his eyes, something I couldn't place. "I've heard some pretty interesting things about you and me. That we're really working together, or that you feigned being beaten to split the money, and even that theres something between us." So I guess Nepeta wasn't the only one saying that, then again, she wasn't the only fangirl out there, and I'm sure there were lots of them out there thinking the exact same things she was. "At first my initial thought, oh GOG no! Then I got to thinking," Unsettled by the smirk that slithered onto his lips, I found myself taking a step away from him as he drew closer, but not wanting to seem like a chicken, I stopped at the edge of the roof, knowing if I flew away now, I would get so much shit about it later. "you and I, I'm pretty fucking sure we qualify for blackrom, wouldn't you think? Okay sure, humans don't normally comply with our quadrants, but think about it, really think about it... I won't have to kill you, I could let you live."

"Please tell me your joking!" I couldn't stop from laughing, at a time like this, he was _flirting _with me!? He just threatened to kill me, and now he was suddenly _flirting_?! Shaking my head as I kept laughing, I could see the anger in his eyes at my obvious rejection. "I cannot _believe _that you seriously just asked me to fill a quadrant with you! There is _no way in hell_!"

"Fine then, guess I get to kill you after all." Without warning, something splashed up onto my arms, chest, and the uncovered portion of my face, it took a second for the pain to register, but a cry ripped itself from my throat as my skin started burning, the liquid quickly eating through my costume and burning my chest.

"S-shit!" Trying to wipe at whatever it was, it just started burning my palms as well, what did I do?! I couldn't touch it to wipe it off! Yet if I let it go who knows what it could do!

I didn't have to worry about that for long.

Out of nowhere, a clawed hand gripped my throat tight, stopping any air that tried to get down into my lungs as he dragged me down the the roof, knocking the remaining air I had out as his free hand also wrapped around my throat. Grabbing the trolls wrists, I attempted to pry his hands away, and the wind ripped around him trying to tear him away, but his grip was solid, and fear swelled in my chest as the edges of my vision started to grow dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I thought about being really mean, and not updating this story, just to keep you on the cliff hanger, but, I couldn't do that to you guys. This will probably be a shorter chapter, but you should like it ;}. ~Imoto out**

My entire body was in pain, my lungs burned from the lack of oxygen, my limbs were feeling heavy for the same reason, my head was throbbing, and where those chemicals had found my skin, I could still feel the burn eating slowly through layers of my skin. Yet somehow, during all of this, the pain, the struggling to get free, and even the fight to keep my body working without air, I found myself thinking about Gamzee, and how the troll would figure out who I was in the end. How I'd die and he would have never believed that I really did have feelings for him...

_Don't think like that! Fight until you can't anymore! Fight!_

No, I wasn't going to die, I was going to be fine, and then, I was _going _to make Gamzee believe me, this wasn't over yet!

It was difficult to move, but I was able to get my legs between the troll and myself and press my feet against his chest to push him away to the point where his grip loosened enough for me to take a breath. Wasn't a deep one, but it was enough to keep me going, and I took the opportunity to sink my teeth into the skin between his thumb and fingers, hard enough where I could taste the tang of iron.

Drawing away with a cry of surprise and pain, I greedily gulped in as much air as I could, my hand flying up to my burning throat as a dry cough forced its way up and out, it felt great to have air, but at the same time, my limbs grew that much more heavy then my head went fuzzy. Thankfully, without coaxing, the wind draw itself around my body and lifted me from the roof, but I didn't rush away, in fact, I looked down at Voodoo and spit out the blood in my mouth right in front of him, taking note of the color. A deep purple. Now that narrowed it down.

Rushing back to my house before the villain had a chance to try and kill me again, I found myself dropping periodically, only to gain my focus a few seconds later and rebalance in the air. While sleep sounded fantastic, I had to get these chemicals off of me, so the second I got into the house, I stripped off my hoodie and shirt, sticking them in the washer by themselves, hoping it didn't eat the metal. Then I was off to the shower, stripped off the pants and boxers, my body worked in overdrive to avoid anymore damage.

But the second I got out, and didn't feel like it was any immediate danger any longer, I collapsed onto my bed, letting the folds of my blankets smother me into sleep.

**xxx**

As the haze lifted from my mind, I opened my eyes, only to close them again due to the blinding light, what time was it? Squinting in the light, I turned to my alarm clock, where a note had been placed, blocking the red numbers.

_John,_

_You slept through your alarm, so, I figured you needed sleep more than school, I called in for you, just, don't tell dad._

_You and I need to have a talk later._

_Jane_

Groaning, I took the note away from the clock, sighing when it read one in the afternoon, with all that sleep, my body still felt heavy, and Gog did my throat burn, but that didn't keep my attention for long, because my computer screen was lit up, and there were a lot of messages piling up.

Jumping out of bed, I hurried over to the computer finding multitudes of messages from Karkat.

CG: HEY FUCKASS, ARE YOU THERE

CG: ARE YOU COMING IN TODAY OR NOT

CG: OKAY WHAT THE FUCK

CG: WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING

CG: GAMZEE ISN'T ANSWERING EITHER

CG: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS

CG: EGBERT THIS ISN'T FUNNY FUCKING ANSWER ME GOGDAMMIT

CG: FINE

CG: DON'T ANSWER ME

CG: LEAVE YOUR FRIEND TO WORRY

CG: WHILE YOU SIT ON YOUR PEDASTAL

CG: AND WATCH ME WRITHE LIKE A WRIGGLER

CG: BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO MUCH OF A GOG TO REPLY

CG: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK

Sighing, I rubbed my eyes, then fixed my glasses, not even realizing I had fallen asleep in them till now, clicking the reply box, I hoped his messenger was on silent, else he'd yell at me more.

EB: sorry kartkat, i was sleeping, i ate something yesterday that flared up my allergies and i couldn't breath, so i'm staying home until the swelling goes down, i'll talk to you later, okay?

Hoping his wrath would be subdued with that lie, I grabbed a pair of sweats off my flood and pulled them on before making my way to the bathroom, dreading what I would find in the mirror. I was right too.

My throat was a _beautiful _shade of black, blue, purple, and maybe even some yellow, but it wasn't just everywhere, no, it was just where Voodoo's hands had been, it was obviously in the shape of hands, and I would have to find some way to hide it from everyone...

Arms, hands, places on my chest, and small spots on my face were a mixture of bright and dark red burns that hurt to even think about, and of course, the ones on my hands burned just by moving a finger, ugh. This was going to be real fun...

_Didn't Karkat say Gamzee wasn't at school either?_

Maybe I'd go see him...

**xxx**

Almost a full bottle of burn cream later, I had found a short sleeved turtle neck to cover my bruises, but leave my arms free to avoid the fabric rubbing against any other burns other than the less painful ones on my chest. Then before I left I had chugged quite a bit of milk to help soothe my aching throat, and help me talk, because my voice was barely audible, but hell, I was alive at least... And now, I had to fix something that should have never been broken...

Finding myself at the trolls apartment by the nearby ocean, I hesitantly knocked, hoping he was even home, though, I found myself lucky, because the door actually opened, and Gamzee poked his head out.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want motherfucker?" Coughing a bit, I swallowed to try and get my voice working, praying I hadn't come here only to not be able to talk.

I-I want," Pausing at the burn, I sighed and pushed on through my sentence. "want t-to apologize... I-I said some cruel things to you yesterday..." Raising my eyes to him, I found he didn't look so angry, but his eyes were wide and moving from burn to burn, almost horrified.

"Bro! What happened to you?!" Wincing as he pulled me into his apartment, I stumbled inside, avoiding the shit laying everywhere, trying to think of a good excuse, the news this morning said Voodoo went on to torture some people on the streets after our talk. He shoved stuff off the couch, then motioned for me to sit, and as I did so, he sat next to me, worry never leaving his eyes.

"I-I was downtown last night, a-and there was this man... He was covered in something that was, burning him? I-I tried to help him, b-but I got burnt myself..." Coughing again, I rubbed my throat through the turtle neck, then looked up at Gamzee, feeling tears welling in my eyes from the pain of everything... "T-then, I had an allergic reaction to s-something at dinner, and... I-I didn't think that... I thought... I thought I was going to die..."

Without warning he scooted closer to put his arms around me in a comforting embrace, feeing my heart race, a few tears ran down my cheeks as my mind flashed back to the rooftop, where I laid there, fearing only of what Gamzee would never truly know... "A-and... All I could think of, was that I-I was going to die, and, you wouldn't realize that, I really, really, _really, _do like you... I-I wouldn't lie about this... " Feeling his arms tighten around me, his head settled on top of my lightly. For a while we were silent, just sitting there with me crying softly, his arms around me keeping me close.

"John, bro... I'm sorry man... I just thought, it was one of Karkat's motherfuckin plots to get me to chill out..." Sitting back a bit, he sighed before carefully wiping the tears from my cheeks his forehead moving to rest against mine. "Please be more careful bro... I don't want shit to happen to you..."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Guess who's back now! :D Sorry I've been away so long, I've had play practice up until last weekend and no time after school but I'm free for a little bit! Anyway, if any of you know The Interwebs Series from Tumblr, I'm going to be cosplaying as Fanfiction here soon, and had the idea to write and of my readers usernames on the front of a notebook I'll be carrying around at the next con I go to. If you'd want me to write your username just like send me a PM or something. :) I'd be really thankful! Enough from me now! Onward! ~Imoto out**

The moment I walked through the front door about two hours after leaving, I just _knew _shit was going to hit the fan, Jane was standing there in the living room with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Of course she'd be angry that I left the house, but this wasn't her normal anger, something else seemed to be bothering her, and I quickly racked my brain to figure out what else I might have done, but nothing came to mind right away.

"Where have you been?! I came home expecting you to be here! I didn't think I'd find your room empty!" Scratching the back of my head, a sigh passed my lips as I dropped my attention to the ground, hoping that my frail voice wouldn't fail me now, as it almost had earlier.

"I-I was with Gamzee..." Thankfully it came out stronger than before, still raspy but audible and understandable, though it was painful to talk, I pushed through, knowing I had to talk my way out of all my wounds. Jane's eyes ran over my raw burns before sliding up to the collar of my turtleneck, where bruises were no doubt peeking out from the fabric.

"...John, you need to tell me what's going on... You've been letting your grades slip, getting into fights, staying out late... This isn't like you! You've always cared about school! So what happened?" Adverting my gaze, I tried to come up with an excuse, until I notice her pick something up from the couch, my blood running cold as she held out my Cyclone overshirt. "I found this in the wash when I got home... So there's no use hiding it, I know who you are now, though, I guess I had figured it out a while ago, I just didn't want to admit it..." Noting that the holes were gone, I snatched it away from her quickly, looking it over startled, I know for a fact that holes had been burnt into it during that last faceoff with Voodoo, so where did they go?! "I figured I wouldn't be able to stop you, so, I took the liberty of patching it up for you... I won't tell dad, as long as your careful and if you get really hurt, I want you to come straight to me. Alright?"

Nodding softly, another sigh left my lips right before a grimace shook my body, the fabric of my shirt rubbing the burns as I pulled it over my head, knowing that these counted as pretty severe wounds, especially the bruises on my throat. Jane just gasped and took a step toward her, here eyes wide and worried as her mouth hung open.

"This happened last night. Voodoo and I had a faceoff last night..." Gently rubbing my throat as it throbbed from the strain of speaking, I shook my head sadly, looking up at Jane, the icy grip of fear holding my heart as it started to race. "He almost strangled me... I know you're going to freak out but, I have to stop him, before he does some real damage, but... He may kill me next time..."

**xxx**

Walking into the hallways, I was nervously eyeing everyone, afraid that they'd see through the foundation that Jane had helped me apply to hide my bruises, they had already started to fade due to accelerated healing, but it would still be a few days. The burns on the other hand would leave some real pretty scars, but at least they wouldn't hurt anymore.

"Hey fuckass!" Turning quickly, Karkat's eyes looked startled as they found my face, but he quickly shook that away before glancing around and pulling me closer to the wall and further from prying ears. "Gamzee messaged me last night, said you came to him looking like shit the fucking cat drug in. Are you good to even fucking be here today? I mean, he seemed worried as fuck about you." Smiling a bit, I glanced down at my feet as they shifted nervously, then turned my attention back up as out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of the giant troll walking next to Nepeta who was chatting away happily.

"I'm fine now Karkat, really, everything's good." Turning my head to the other trolls, I found Gamzee smirking at me, causing blood to rush to my cheeks. "Everything's great actually." Karkat nodded then hurried over to Nepeta, going to follow him a hand grabbed my shoulder spinning me viciously, finding the boy I had punched a while back standing there, his nose a fading black, yellow, and purple the bridge just slightly off center.

"You! You broke my fucking nose! So now," Out of nowhere two guys grabbed either of my arms, holding the tight enough to force me to suck air through my gritted teeth in pain. "I'm going to break your face!" His fist slid back before rushing forward, waiting for the right moment, I ducked down, making the boys holding me falter slightly, but it was enough for me to free my arms and grab their shoulders. Pushing down on them, my knees came up and the bottoms of my shoes glammed against the larger boys chest, sending him stumbling backwards, and before the two boys next to me could recover, I grabbed each of their heads and brought them together with a soft thud, the both of them dropping to the ground.

Looking down at my burnt palms, I sighed, then noticed the silence around me, cautiously glancing around, the hall was full of shocked bystanders looking at me as if I was some strange creature they had never seen before. Even Karkat, Nepeta and Gamzee were looking at me astonished. Shit. Shifting my bag on my shoulders, I started heading towards my locker, just wanting to get out of this awkward silence, but as I almost got through, movement from behind caught my attention.

Spinning on my heel, the attention had now moved to Gam who had the boy who threatened me by the front of his shirt, his lips curled up in a vicious snarl as his teeth snapped at the boy. Rushing back, I grabbed the trolls arm trying to drag him away, but he didn't want to let go.

"Gamzee! Hey! Let him go! I'm okay! They didn't hurt me!" Slowly his grip started to release the boy, yet still a threat left his lips almost in a growl as the already pained boy stared at him fearfully, his eyes as large as golf balls.

"If you ever even motherfuckin _think _of touching John again, I will personally shatter every bone in your Gogdamn hand! It would be a fuckin miracle if I didn't just rip them off!" Yanking the troll away, he quickly turned to me, the anger in his eyes relaxing after a few seconds, but yet I stood there and stared up at his deep purple eyes. That hatred, I had seen that somewhere else before, in the eyes of a different troll...

That was the same hatred I had seen in the eyes of Voodoo.

As his hands tried to choke the life out of me...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Whelp, I have another play coming up soon, so I'll be trying to finish this as soon as I can with it still being good! So onward we go, into the DRAMA ! ~Imoto out!**

Fear was something I knew well. I felt it almost everyday when my friends were attacked, I felt it going into a fight as Cyclone, and especially when going up against Voodoo, though I didn't like to admit it, but this time, something was different. This wasn't the fear I was used to. The fear I knew made me stronger, it let me do more as I feared for those I loved, yet this one froze me. Left me vulnerable to anyone who wished me harm, and all of this came from the meer _idea _that Gamzee might be Voodoo. It was absurd of course! There was no way he would ever do that! Yet the thought still lingered in the back of my mind, pushing itself forward as I stood in front of the villain, his grey eyes showing the familiar hatred I had grown so used to.

"You come to motherfuckin die this time?" At the memory of our last meeting, my throat ached as if his hands were still wrapped there, so just to prove to myself I was fine, my fingers carefully rubbed the bruises. The grin on his lips quickly made my fear be replaced by rage at his cocky attitude, that damn attitude, I hated it. "Left a nice fucking mark last time!" Before he had the chance to say anything more, a strong air burst shot me forward suddenly the air I focused around my fist shifted its force to his stomach as my punch made contact, flinging him back almost as if he was a doll.

"Shut up!" Watching him land on the next roof over, he rolled a few times before coming to a complete stop, so before he could get up, the wind lifted me up briefly before setting me back down only a few feet away from the downed troll. His head slowly raised with his chest as his arms propped him up a little bit, the thin limbs holding him up wobbled just slightly at the strain, surprise evident in his eyes which I studied for a moment, wondering what was off. Until I noticed his right eye was no longer grey, but purple. "I am sick and tired of your _shit_!" Glaring at him, I found my eyes wandering, trying to find the proof of what I was thinking, until there, barely visible, was a grey colored contact laying smashed against the black roof.

"You're the second fucker to tell me that..." Slowly he climbed to his feet, keeping his left arm limp as his side as he pulled one of the silver spheres from his belt, tossing it up and down like a toy as his mismatched eyes stayed locked on me viciously. "Think fast!" The sphere suddenly came flying at me, and with just enough time I ducked to the side barely missing the orb, but as I turned the villain feeling smug about my escape, I found a smirk on his lips. Just seconds later there was an explosion behind me, the force knocking me forward on my face, a small crack appearing in my goggles as there was a sickening sound in my shoulder as it took a large portion of the fall.

Crying out from the pain that tore through my body at any movement, I didn't notice someone near me until a foot flipped me onto my back, tearing another scream from my still raw throat as my shoulder shifted, tears falling from my eyes in steady streams, which slipped out through cracks and breaks in my goggles.

Pushing the excruciating pain from my mind, my attention was grabbed violently as there was a sudden weight on my waste, only to find that when I opened my eyes, Voodoo straddling me, his head leaned down over mine as he held a club weakly in his left hand his right reaching forward only to slam into my pained shoulder. Even though I bit hard enough into my lip to break skin, the scream the broke free still wrenched my lips open as the blood curtailing sound echoed throughout the city.

"Hm, still a bit tough, needs to be tenderized, but first..." His free hand moved toward my hood and before I could even raise my uninjured arm to protest or fight against him, the thin material hiding my identity was torn away from my face, giving the villain a perfect look. Clamping my eyes shut tight, I waited to be bludgeoned to death by the club, but no attack came... So I waited a bit longer before doing anything. Still nothing happened.

Cautiously, I opened my eyes only to find the troll was staring at me horrified, his jaw slack as his mismatched eyes grew wide. After a moment of silence, Voodoo's lips moved as if to speak, but no words came out, instead he scrambled back away from me quickly.

Following him with my eyes as I carefully pushed myself up into a sitting position, he stayed down, still staring shocked as his club lay discarded to his side. We sat there for quite a while staring at each other, neither of us saying anything, but after about five minutes, I knew I had to get out of there so qanking my hood back up, I scrambled to flee the rooftop, cradling my injured shoulder as the wind gently lead me home.

I pray quietly that Jane would be home when I got there, knowing I needed help right away. Tet my mind kept going back to the trolls expression. Not only has he seen my face, but he seemed to know me...

This was very bad.

**Extra: Voodoo))**

Freed from the confines of my tight costume, I sat comfortably on the roof of my hive with sweats and a loose hoodie to combat the cold breeze coming off the nearby lake. It didn't bother me really though, actually, I should have welcomed the cold, anything to get rid of this numb feeling that had washed over my body after seeing Cyclones face. I had felt so triumphant as I sat there with the hero helpless below me, but that moment his hood was gone and I found myself staring down at John, my mind went blank. Then when I was finally able to bring my thoughts back, I tried to figure out how I hadn't realized it before?!

He was always sticking up for the hero, going further than his normal nerdy tendencies on a regular basis, and other than that, it was only a fucking hood covering his face, how did I not tell by his eyes? Or the burns on him!? Gog I was suck a motherfuckin idiot for not seeing it before...

And this day had started out so normal... How did it go so wrong? I had been looking forward to facing off with Cyclone again, to finally see that pesky life draining out of his eyes, but now, that need was gone... Now it was replaced with anger aimed at the face behind the hood, this whole time, it was him, so close during the day, so far at night. How could I ever face him again? I regret pulling off his hood, at least then killing him would have been painless for me, sure I'd find out later but...

No! Stop thinking like that! You would never forgive yourself!

With a sigh, I stared down at my hands, the hands that had bruised such a precious body, what was I going to do? If I just stopped being Voodoo, no doubt he'd figure it out, if I did, what if I hurt him again... I didn't know what to do, it was times like these I was at a loss...

Turning my gaze over to the lake, I prayed to see the familiar Lusus swimming in the bay, but of course it wasn't there, it never was... It hadn't been there for months... Why, the one time I needed it, would it be there? That was too fair wasn't it? So with a sigh, my eyes returned to stare at the distance as I pulled my knees up to my chest, resting my chin on them as I rubbed my throbbing wrist.

"This would be my motherfucking luck..." Wrapping my arms around my knees as well, I buried my face in the warm folds of my hoodie as tears welled up in my eyes and streamed down my cheeks. "I would end up dating my enemy..."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter may include, but is not limited to; Frequent quadrant flipping; tentabulges; abuse; fluff; and sexy times.**

**Read at your own risk.**

**I was nice and wrote sexy times for you guys! ;D ~Imoto out**

**P.S Sorry if there are mistakes, I had to type this out on the Ipad my school gave us, and use copy and paste on a friends laptop because Fanfiction is blocked for some reason, they call this site "adult" PFFT! But I really do apologize! **

Awaking with a frantic start from the nightmare that was plaguing my mind, pain shot through my body in waves as it stemmed from my shoulder, still throbbing from Jane resetting it back into its socket last night after ingot back. Though I pushed that from my mind, trying to think of calming things as I laid still, trying to let the pain subside while trying to slow my racing heart as the fear left from my nightmare faded.

Jumping at the sudden blaring of my nearby alarm, my pain flared back up, but this time I had to push through it as I used my good arm to lift myself up to a sitting position so smack the alarm, silencing its screaming. With the prospect of school before me, I groaned and rubbed my bare shoulder, even with only the light of the rising sun, I could see a nice bruise around my swollen skin.

"John," Looking over quickly, Jane stood in the doorway, her hair a mess and her night clothes crumpled from her night, yet in her tired blue eyes, I could see evident worry. "how do you feel?" Shifting my legs to disentangle myself from the blankets that has wound themselves around my legs making moving difficult, but even doing this sort of moving sent sparks of pain through my nerves.

"It hurts to move..." She nodded with a small sigh, glancing back as the sound of the front door closing echoed softly through the halls, letting us know that dad had left for work, giving Jane the opportunity she needed.

"Alright, go on back to sleep, I'll call in for you." Nodding, I waited till my door closed again before carefully climbing to my feet and making my way over to my computer, where I quickly opened a chat box to message Gamzee, knowing he'd be worried if I didn't show up without telling him.

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering terminallyCapricious [TC]

EB: hey gam, i just wanted to warn you that i won't be in today.

TC: WhY? yOu OkAy BrO? :o(

EB: yeah, i just hurt my shoulder.

EB: so it's painful to move most of the time.

EB: i should be back tomorrow though, don't worry.

It was odd that he wasn't replying all of a sudden, but I guessed it was because he would be getting ready for school, it didn't matter anyway I guess... I'd just message him later, so straining to get myself up, I slowly made my way back to my bed, carefully laying down, trying to ignore the flaring pain as I pulled my blankets up, trying to slip into a peaceful sleep.

xxx

Hours later, the house was mostly silently, except for the clocks that ticked on endlessly, driving me into a slow madness as I found myself craving for someone to talk to. Yet I couldn't bring myself to get back up and go to my computer and hope that Karkat had his chat log up, the idea of the pain that would follow from my stiff limb was enough to keep me still.

So when a sudden tapping on my window broke the silence of the house, I jumped, causing a groan of pain to leave my lips as I pushed myself up to my feet, grabbing my glasses as I tried to figure out why the shadow looked so familiar. Drawing back the curtain, I was shocked to find Gamzee standing on the other side of the glass, leaning down to smile up a me slightly, confused I lifted up the pane, stepping aside to let him crawl in.

"Gam? What are you doing here?" He smiled again, but for some reason, this one seemed forced as he closed the window behind, his eyes never staying on me for long. He sure was acting odd... "Hey, are you okay?" Stepping forward to put my hand on his arm, I was taken aback when he roughly pulled his arm away, still keeping all his attention on the floor.

"When were you going to tell me?" What? What was he talking about? "next month? Next year? Or never?" He wasn't making and sense, and I had no clue what he was even talking about, had he started eating soper again? After months of being sober had he really gone back? "Or where you just going to let me find out when you got yourself killed?"

Oh Gog, my bruises weren't hidden... He could see them right now, and sure they didn't look like handprints anymore but still, these aren't marks you got from an allergic reaction to food... You didn't have to be human to know that, you just had to have some common sense and history of science and biology classes...

"Gamzee, seriously, what are you talking about?" His gaze snapped up to me as his eyes narrowed, his voice raising and turning into a vicious growl as his hands clenched into fists, forcing me to back away as he took a threatening step toward me.

"When were you going to tell me you were Cyclone?!" Oh shit... He knows...? How did he know, this wasn't possible, what was going on here? Was I in another nightmare? Did I slip up at some point? How could I fuck up so badly?! I was so careful not to have my identity found out...

That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks.

My gaze shifted to his hand, not only was his wrist slightly swollen and a darker shade of grey, but on the skin between his thumb and pointer finger was the healing shape of a bite mark... The same place I had bitten...

"You are Voodoo..." His nod was curt, his eyes almost murderous as they glared at me, just daring for me to do something to give him a reason to attack without throwing the first punch. I wasn't going to though, actually, instead my eyes filled up with tears as I stumbled back against the wall, biting back my pain as my eyes overflowed, the hot tears streaming down my cheeks as I shook my head. "Of course you are... Why...?"

"Because Cyclone took you away from me! You, Karkat, Nepeta, and I used to have fun conversations before you started playing fucking hero! Then Cyclone was the only thing you motherfuckin talked about! I hated the shit head for that!" So in the end... All of this was my fault... While trying to help, I really did make everything worse, all I had wanted to do was make the city safe for my friends...

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I just wanted you guys to be safe... Because if anything we to happen to one of you guys, I don't know what I'd do..." His glare didn't falter as I raised my gaze to his, wishing more than anything to see a smile replace his anger, but of course I wasn't that lucky.

"I almost fucking killed you John! Twice! Did you even think how I would have felt once I found out it was you!? What if I wasn't Voodoo, and you had been killed?! What then!? You are the only one who cares about us! You are the only one I care about!" His fist made a loud thud as it slammed against the wall near my head as his face got closer to mine, hatred swimming in his glare, the same eyes I had gotten so used to when fighting against Voodoo. I guess I had no choice...

A sudden burst of air shoved him back away from me, but he must have been expecting it because he jumped back, letting the air move him but he still landed on his feet, a terrifying smirk taking ahold of his lips. I really tried to avoid his punch, but just when I thought I had avoided his fist, a blow to my chest from his elbow knocked me hard against the wall, tearing a loud pain filled cry from my throat as my shoulder slammed against the hard material.

Even at my best I couldn't beat him, so how could I even hope to defeat him with an injury, and knowing it was Gamzee? I could never hurt him now... Ripped from my thoughts when a heavy blow to my side sent me stumbling to the side, I yelped as my legs fell out from under me, my back pressing against the comforter as I landed on my bed. Scrambling away from the troll, I realized my plan wasn't well thought out when it was another wall that was pressing up against my back.

Without hesitation Gamzee leapt at me, quickly pinning my legs to the bed with his lap as he roughly grabbed my chin forcing me to lock gazes with his, and in that moment, I noticed something behind the anger, a feeling that was slowly swelling in my chest. As his hand yanked my head closer to him, I grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him against me as quickly as I could, our lips mashing together roughly.

Feeling his lips open against mine as we pressed closer together, I returned with the same movement allowing his tongue to slip into my mouth as I ran my hands up to his hair, tugging on the unruly mess as his tongue coaxed mine into action.

The heat that was racing south brought me to the harsh realization that not only did I have no clue what I was doing, I didn't even know what quadrant we were qualified as right now... Either could greatly impact the ending of this... Pulling away the best I could, he didn't seem willing to let me go, so I did my best to speak between the violent kisses.

"G-Gamzee... Wh-wha-AH! ...Ah... q-quadrant...?" He shifted higher up onto my lap, his hips pressing against mine hard, only to smirk at the tent that was raising in the front of my sweats, then before I could try to speak again, he clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Bro just shut up. Who fucking cares, just do the shit you want. Fuck the quadrants." As his hand moved, his lips roughly captured mine again to which I replied eagerly now that my concerns were out of the way, my attention now grabbed by the fact that Gamzee had moved off of me, only to pull me up onto his lap instead, his hips rolling up against mine.

Yanking his shirt up and over his head, I let it fall to the ground as my hands found his the base of his horns where my thumbs rubbed the smooth service carefully, drawing moans from the trolls lips. The sound was addicting, so just to see what his reaction would be, I sat up on my knees, bringing my mouth to replace my fingers on his horns. He grabbed onto my hips with a grip strong enough to leave bruises, but the sound he made sent a shiver down my spine that landed straight in my groin.

"John... St-stop that shit... I-I can't take much more of that..." Pulling away with a smirk, his lips trailed down my stomach just barely touching my skin as his fingers slid under the waistband of my sweats, pulling them down as his lips travelled lower. Closing my eyes in anticipation, a groan escaping my throat as he stopped short, his claw like nails digging into my skin as he did. "Gog, I just don't know what to fucking do with you... I love you, but I also hate you... I want to hurt you, but at the same time I don't..." Lowering myself till I was sitting on his lap once more, his eyes locked with mine, the anguish and confusion staring back. "Why did you have to go and fucking do this to me... "

Bringing his lips back to mine, I didn't try to bring him back to the violence of actions past, I let this kiss stay gentle, trying to console him. We both had different ideas of romance, due to our species, and because of being Cyclone, I had completely screwed his up... So I had to do what I could to make it right.

"Hurt me if you want, scar me if you wish... Let me make it up to you... Do whatever you want and I'll comply. Just this once, but I'll do it." The look on Gamzee's face was pure shock but after a moment it faded to a smile, his lips softly capturing mine as he pushed forward, forcing me back against the bed.

Flinching at the pain flaring in my shoulder, I was able to avoid crying out until he pressed down on the wound with excessive force, tears pooled in my eyes instantly. Whimpering at the pain, his lips left mine and trailed down my neck before moving to my uninjured shoulder, drawing a cry of surprise and pain as his dull teeth sunk into my skin beads of blood forming at the wound quickly before rolling down to the blankets below me.

Closing my eyes as his hands moved back down to my sweats, my heart started racing when my mind finally wrapped around what was happening, but by then it was to late, I had already given him my offer, and I couldn't just take it back... So as my sweats disappeared from my legs, I swallowed my fear and opened my eyes, only to jump when I realized his lips were by my ear now.

"Don't be scared bro... Please... I can stop, I'm not a motherfucker who'll force you..." Sliding my arms around his waist, I buried my face in the nape of his neck as he softly petted my head, how had things turned out like this...? Running my hands up his sides lightly, he squirmed under my touch, chuckling slightly as he did so. "Are you okay John?" Nodding slightly, my lips pressed against the start of his jaw bone, trailing it until they got close enough to his mouth to capture his lips with my own.

Through all that had already happened, it started out innocent, it really did, I don't know what it was, maybe it was the soft whispers between kisses, it might have been the way his attitude changed, or even the way he had his arms cradling me now, but I nervously parted my lips against his. Gamzee on the other hand, wasted no time in slipping his tongue back into my mouth now that I was giving him an all good sign.

Feeling his chest press flush against mine as we both pulled each other closer, heat swarmed my cheeks as his hips rolled against mine, the moan that snuck out was thankfully muffled by his lips. Now the pressure building up was beginning to be to much for me, so with a quick movement I untied the sweats around his waist, and slid them down past his hips.

Gamzee quickly kicked the article of clothing off of his legs, his hands moving to my boxers giving me a brief glance before starting to pull them down, pausing every now and then to make sure I wasn't freaking out. When my boxers were out of the way, he sat the for a second, then looked up at me with a smirk.

"I'll never get past how fucking different we are." Shit, that was something else I hadn't considered until now... Human and troll anatomy was roughly similar and worked in pretty much the same ways, but it was always told how difficult the first few times could be for troll and human couples... With a shaky breath, I sat up slowly, tugging at the waist of his boxers, his smirk grew into a grin as he sat up on his knees, pulling down the last article of his clothing himself.

The blush on my cheeks must have darkened and spread to my ears cause my entire face felt like it was on fire at the moment, I only glanced for a short second, but his bulge wriggled and twitched on its own accord, the appendage being rather large for his age. Though I guess everything about him was big, so it would kinda make sense...

"Gam, I-I don't really know how too... You know..." A soft smile took hold of his lips as he lean forward, planting a light kiss on my head while pulling my body closer, his hands settling on my hips, thumbs lightly stroking my skin to calm me.

"Don't worry, I gotcha, you just gotta trust me..." He paused a moment, his gaze slinking away for a few moments before coming back to me to stay. "That shit might be hard to do, I get that, but, I was wrong... I don't want to hurt you..." Nodding, I laid back down as his hand pushed on my chest softly while guiding my legs around his waist at the same time, giving me an encouraging smile. Lifting my hips as he shifted, a firm grip held them there as I could feel his bulge slowly pressing up into my body.

I had to say it was a strange feeling, but not exactly uncomfortable per say, just odd, it didn't even start to feel bad until the thickness actually started to be greater than my body could handle without adjusting. The moment I groaned in pain, he stopped, waiting until I gave him a nod before continuing, pausing at any sign I wasn't okay, all the while he rubbed my hips soothingly, speaking in soft tones to relax me. Once his hips were pressed against my skin, I bit my lip, staring up at the ceiling as I got used to the sensation. "You know this isn't gonna be like two humans right? Even two human guys."

"Y-yeah..." Startled by the feeling of movement inside of me, I gasped, clamping my eyes closed to calm myself, knowing I needed to relax, trying to help, Gamzee leaned closer and pressed his lips to mine, tongue asking for entrance, which I granted willingly. Either way he would have gotten it, because as something was pressed against inside of me, I gasped, a wave of pleasure coursed through my body, turning the gasp into a soft moan. "O-oh Gog..." Seeing the grin on Gamzee's lips as he pulled away, another press against whatever it was pulled a louder moan from my mouth and as he rolled his hips against mine, I heard a moan from him as well.

Pulling his head back to mine, our lips mashing just in time to muffle my next moan, my bark arching automatically at the pleasure and pushing my hips back against the other, causing another moan to sound from him. The building pressure was becoming painful, and thankfully before I even had the chance to whine, Gam's hand wrapped around my member, stroking it. To return the favor, I reached up to his horns, rubbing the base of them. As the pleasure grew, he started pumping faster, distracting me from his horns as I clamped my eyes shut now, grabbing onto his arms.

"S-stop fighting it..." Arching my back further than before, I cried out as the growing pressure finally released, after a second to regain myself, I turned my attention back to his horns, stroking them and trying to finish him, and it didn't take long. His hands moved on either side of my head, gripping the blankets right as he moaned, slowly he pulled back, then laid down to the right of me, wrapping his arm around my waist as I turned to face him.

We were both silent, I was sure he was thinking the same things, but I knew for a fact that my mind was on what was to come. I knew I'd been in love with him for months, but now with knowing he was Voodoo... I felt conflicted. I really did love him, but he was dangerous... There was only one thing I could do to make a redrom relationship between us work...

I'd have to give up being Cyclone, and pray he'd abandon Voodoo...


End file.
